legacy_wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahn'Qiraj
Ahn'Qiraj is the city-kingdom of the Qiraji found in the southern part of Silithus. It was originally a titan research station which housed the old god C'Thun before being commandeered by the Aqir, who would become the Qiraji led by the Twin Emperors: Vek'nilash andVek'lor. Following the War of the Shifting Sands, the kingdom was contained from the rest of the world by the Scarab Wall, until it was opened again recently History Ahn'Qiraj from above The Gates of Ahn'Qiraj The tol'vir were created to maintain titan lore repositories and titan machinery surrounding the titan cities of Ulduar and Uldum. Not long after the troll empires divided the insectoid kingdom of the aqir, the aqir that traveled south ransacked and overthrew a titan research station near Uldum, renaming themselves the qiraji and calling their new home Ahn'Qiraj. The qiraji spent the next thousands of years within the city of Ahn'Qiraj building an army capable of exacting revenge upon the whole of Kalimdor. War of the Shifting Sands Only the night elves, who once inhabited Silithus, stood in their way. The War of the Shifting Sands raged for long, agonizing months. The night elves were always on the defensive, always outnumbered, always being driven back. The whole of Silithus was soon engulfed by the silithid and their qiraji hosts. Out of desperation, the night elven leader Fandral Staghelm sought the aid of the elusive bronze dragonflight. Their initial refusal to interfere was reversed when the brazen qiraji attacked the Caverns of Time, home and province ofNozdormu, the Timeless One. So the dragons and Fandral Staghelm hatched their final, desperate plan: to contain the qiraji within the city of Ahn'Qiraj, to erect a barrier that would confine them until a more hopeful stratagem could be devised. With the blessing of Elune the barrier was erected before their eyes, rock and stone and roots from beneath the sands emerging to create an impenetrable wall. Even the winged soldiers who attempted to fly over the barrier met with an invisible obstruction that they could not pass. The qiraji who remained outside the wall were quickly slain. The dragon told Fandral that should any mortal ever wish to pass the magical barrier and access the ancient city, they need only strike the scepter against the gong and the gates would open. He then handed the scepter to the arch-druid. World of Warcraft The threat posed by the qiraji has thus remained behind its wall for thousands of years. Recently, however, the unmentionable Old GodC'Thun slowly awakened from his slumber beneath Ahn'Qiraj. Behind the gates of the Scarab Wall, the merciless qiraji stirred once again. Empowered by the Old God, C'Thun, the qiraji prepared their legions for a worldwide assault to avenge their bitter defeat at the hands of the night elves a thousand years ago. It was discovered that some of the qiraji were finding ways past the wall. Anachronos, the bronze dragon, helped the adventurers of Azeroth open the Scarab Wall to prevent more incursions. After Shiromar rang the gong with the Scepter the ancient gates of Ahn'Qiraj opened, revealing the horrors of a forgotten war. After the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj were shattered, and the Qiraji poured forth. The combined forces of the Horde and the Alliance, with High Overlord Varok Saurfang as their Supreme Commander, had to stop the Qiraji before they could overrun Silithus and eventually Kalimdor. The qiraji General Rajaxx commanded the opposing forces, and an endless flow of silithids and Anubisaths flooded Silithus. This battle stretched across all of Kalimdor, with qiraji resonating crystals summoning the insects. Nonetheless the Might of Kalimdorwas victorious. The last of the Qiraji forces were defeated, retreating back to the ancient city-fortress of Ahn'Qiraj. The Qiraji Resonating Crystals littering Kalimdor vanish as quickly as they appeared, leaving behind nothing but sundered earth.8 Adventurers fought the Qiraji and finally reached the chamber of C'Thun. After C'Thun was defeated his remnants were brought to Caelestrasz. World of Warcraft: the Comic After the Ahn'Qiraj War the ogre mage Cho'gall took shelter within the chamber of C'Thun deep inside the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. While the Alliance and Horde were focused on defeating the Lich King, Cho'gall hung the half-breed Med'an on the corpse of the Old God C'Thun, where Med'an would be tormented by the Old God's mad whisperings. As Cho'gall went about preparing for C'Thun's resurrection, but the power of the Old God monstrously deformed Cho'gall's body. Making their way deep into the ruined temple, Valeera Sanguinar and Meryl Winterstorm confronted the increasingly hideous Cho'gall and managed to recover Med'an. It was later revealed that Cho'gall had planned to sacrifice Med'an and use Med'an's potent magical power to resurrect C'Thun. Cho'gall began performing the rites and channeled a great deal of energy, but Med'an was able to contain it within a ward around the ogre. Restoring Atiesh, Greatstaff of the Guardian to its rightful state, Med'an focused the powers of the council through it to defeat Cho'gall, burying him beneath the rubble of Ahn'Qiraj. Category:Instance